Earthly Beauty
by YuiYamanaYup
Summary: Gaz and Dib's friend finds out about the existence of Zim and takes an interest in him much to Dib's chagrin. Zim starts to grow accustom to her and accepts her as an ally. But Dib is determined to prove his friend is being used for another one of Zim's sick plans for destroying him and the Earth. (stupid title I know ugh)
1. Chapter 1

**This is an Invader Zim fan fiction. I do not own Invader Zim. It is owned by Jhonen Vasquez, Nickelodeon and Viacom.**

This story is rated M for Mature. It contains heavy violence, harsh language and sexual content in later chapters.

**A/N: This is my first Invader Zim fan fiction that features my fan character. If you have a problem with fan characters, I don't wanna hear about it. Don't read this if you have a problem. If you feel my character is a 'Mary-sue' then please keep it to yourself. This is just a story for entertainment.  
**

**Also the first few chapters of this were written in 2012 so you might see a change in the writing and or pacing. I had been working on this since 2009 so this is final draft of it so I can just continue the story**

It was another miserable day on Earth for Zim. About seven years had passed since he came to this filthy dirt ball of a planet. He and Dib were now in High Skool. Over the years, Zim had finally managed to gain some height by building up a tolerance to milk and drinking it everyday. He was now about five foot nine inches. However Dib managed to surpass him in height by growing two inches taller than Zim. He was five foot eleven inches. Stupid Dib-stink.

Zim stared down at the American history test he had been given. The entire class was required to finish it, though Zim knew nothing about the material. He read each question carefully and wrote down George Washington for every answer. Name of the President during the Civil War- George Washington.  
29rd president- George Washington. Name of the ship Pilgrims used to travel to America - George Washington Ship. He did this for every test. Why should he be forced to learn about the filthy history which is American? Zim didn't care! Once he was finished with the Earth it would BE history.

He laughed to himself thinking about how he would destroy these insipid humans. All of them! Zim sighed and looked to the back of the class at the clock on the wall. Class was almost over. As he turned his head back to the front, he caught Dib's eye. Dib frowned at Zim with pure loathing in his stare. Zim rolled his eyes. "Stupid Dib-thing" he mumbled. He couldn't wait to destroy him. He'd be the first human to die.

"Time's up! Pass your papers forward!" barked Ms. Ihatemahlife. "I'm sure you all failed but I have to grade them anyway."

Everyone passed there papers up and the teacher collected them just as the bell rung. Zim quickly got up from his desk. Dib sprinted from the back of the room to get behind Zim just so he could push him to the ground. Zim struggled to get up as the students all stepped on him on their way out. Dib laughed and kicked Zim in the face before leaving. Zim lifted himself up and dusted himself off. He snorted at Dib's childish behavior. He then made his way to the cafeteria. Unfortunately he and Dib had the same lunch as Zim this semester.

Dib had already gotten his food and was sitting at his usual table. Dib tasted his food and immediately spat it back out as Gaz sat down next to him. A tall black girl with shoulder length hair tipped with neon blue coloring followed behind Gaz and sat on the other side next to Dib. "Hi, Dib." said the girl. "I didn't forget about you."

"I told you you don't have to sit with me. I'll sit alone." Dib responded.  
"I told you. You dragged me over here for nothing." Gaz grumbled

"Just for today, Gaz. I can't miss out on a chance to bother Dib." she said poking Dib in the arm.

Her name was Sawyer Davey. She and Gaz had met freshman year during a study hall. Sawyer and her had the same Vampire Piggy binder and Sawyer couldn't help pointing it out from across the room before running and sitting next to Gaz and asking 'do you like...vampire piggies?' that started a conversation. Followed by an awkward reveal of a piggy bra Sawyer had on. They had been friends ever since. Though Gaz usually referred to her as 'that girl who won't leave me alone'. She was much more talkative and caring than Gaz but they shared the same level of interest in video games and the new Vampire Piggy Hunter TV series.

She occasionally got along with Dib since they both believed aliens existed somewhere in the universe.  
Her father used to be in the FBI. He  
was one of the men who examined the alien artifacts and bodies that were  
discovered around the country. He would tell her stories of the  
things they found. But she wasn't as obsessed with it as Dib. She also had a very one-sided crush on Dib and had revealed it to him two years prior. She was gently rejected as Dib thought they were better off just being friends and he was terrified to think of what Gaz's reaction to him dating her best friend would be. But Sawyer still haboured some anger toward Dib for him rejecting her. Which is why they occasionally got along.

"Of course. The day hasn't started until you've bothered me." Dib sighed. "But I'll forgive it if you buy me some decent food." he said pushing his tray to the side. "It's lima bean and cottage cheese day"

"Sorry, buddy. I'm flat broke."

Dib groaned. He then turned his attention to the almost empty table four rows in front of there's. Zim was sitting alone sticking lima beans to the underside of the table.

"What are you looking at?" Sawyer asked. She looked over at Zim and then at Dib. "That green kid?"  
Sawyer had seen Zim around the school before but wasn't aware of who he was. She had asked about him once before to a student and was told not to make fun of people with skin conditions. So...she figured he was just a deformed guy.

"I've told you about him." Dib didn't talk about Zim as much as he used to. After about five years of screaming he realized no one was listening. So instead of telling everyone he decided it was best to deal with Zim quietly...or bully him until he figured out a way to get rid of him for good.

"Oh man. Don't get him started." Gaz groaned rubbing her temples.

"I've shown you some pictures of him before. He's the alien I've been chasing since I was eleven. Zim."

Sawyer thought for a moment. "Oh! That's Zim?! I thought those pictures were just something you got off the internet. I never figured that the deformed kid was Zim the alien. Someone told me he just had a skin condition."

"That's what he wants you to think, dammit!"

"I never thought Zim was real..."

"I don't just make up things about the Earth's impending doom!"

"Hey, Gaz!" Sawyer said excitedly turning to her. "Did you know Zim was real?"

"Yeah." Gaz replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I don't care."

"So now do you believe me?" Dib asked.

"Heck yeah! This is so cool, Dib!" Sawyer said bouncing in her chair. "A real live alien...LET'S GO TALK TO HIM!" she shouted.

"No! Zim isn't a friendly alien! He's crazy and evil."

"Maybe he's here to gather research..."Sawyer mumbled to herself.

"No, I've had to stop him from destroying us many times. Stupid monster. I won't be able to rest until he's spread out over an autopsy table."

"Dib! You haven't said that to him have you?"

"Yeah! I have to. To keep him scared. You can't be nice to that piece of shit."

"Well no wonder he wants to kill us all!" Sawyer said. "...but wait...he hasn't killed us yet. So why don't you just leave him alone before he does?"

"Never! That's what he wants me to do! He wants me to forget about him but I never will! Because as soon as I do that's when he'll strike!"Dib shouted. He was then hit in the head with a milk carton. Thrown by Gaz.

"I told you not to get him started." Gaz said before going back to her food.

Dib sighed and calmed himself down. "Yeah...I'll get him."

"I bet his civilization is so advanced. I bet his technology has surpassed us by millions of years. Think of how much he could teach us." Sawyer said staring at Zim in awe.

"Where you even listening to me?" Dib asked angrily.

"I tune in and out."

Dib glared at Zim who was now playing with his cottage cheese. Sawyer was fascinated by THIS? An idiot alien. Zim was nothing more than a crazed alien monster who had no business on this planet other than to destroy it. Dib sulked in his seat. He then noticed his full bowl of lima beans and cottage cheese. He smirked. "Zim isn't so great. He's allergic to food."

"People have food allergies too, Dib." Sawyer said.

Dib laughed heartily.

"What?" Sawyer asked.

Dib chuckled before picking up his bowl of food and standing up on the table. "HEY ZIM!" he yelled making Zim and everyone in the lunchroom turn their attention to him. He held the bowl high above his head and threw it with incredible force. It hit Zim square in the face. The entire cafeteria guffawed as Zim screamed to the top of his lungs and writhed in pain.

Sawyer's mouth hung open in shock as she looked up at Dib. "Was there a reason you did that?"

Dib smirked. "He's allergic to food, I told you. It burns his skin, heh heh." he laughed.

"If it hurts him why did you hit him with it?!"

"I hate him. And he deserved it."

"Dammit, Dib! You're gonna get this planet vaporized, you dumb fuck!" she said before getting up from her seat and going over to Zim who was on the ground shivering in pain. She helped him on his feet. "Are you okay?" she said holding him by the shoulders.

Zim gave her a strange look. As if she were absolutely insane. "Take your hands off of me, you filthy stink!" he snarled slapping her hands away. He then pushed her out of his way as he exited the cafeteria.

Sawyer went back to the table and looked up at Dib who was still standing on the table. "You are a jerk, you know?"

Dib stepped off the table. "Oh please! As if I-" before he could finish what he was about to say, he swiftly got kneed in the crotch by Sawyer. Dib doubled over in pain.

"I'll see you in class, Gaz." Sawyer said smiling as if she had done nothing. She then hurried out of the lunchroom.

Gaz wiped her mouth and got up. "See ya after school." she said stepping over...or rather ON Dib.

Dib coughed and struggled to lift himself up. It seems Zim's pain was only funny to him.


	2. Chapter 2

After school Sawyer and Gaz were on the main stairs waiting for Dib. Gaz was sitting down tying the laces on her combat boots, while Sawyer paced up and down on the pavement impatiently.

"He needs to hurry up or we'll miss the first five minutes." Sawyer murmured with frustration.

"We could always leave, you know?" Gaz mentioned. "He knows his way home."

"...well..."

"I'm gonna get a head start on the gaming." Gaz took out her Game Slave 8 and put in the new Vampire Piggy Hunter: Revenge of the Bacon bits game. "I'd suggest you get to a save point so you'll be ready to enter the code.

There was a secret cheat code that was going to be given away on the new episode of Vampire Piggy Hunter. They were going to flash a secret word on the screen for 1.5 seconds only, at any point in the show. The point was to enter the word into a save point in the game and receive ten thousand game coins. Normally one would have to buy a VPH gift card and redeem it. They cost about $50 so Gaz and Sawyer were determined to not spend more money than necessary.

"Don't worry, I've got fast fingers."

"If you miss the code, I won't give it to you."

"Don't worry we're leaving anyway. I'm sick of waiting for Dib."

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day." Gaz slid her bag over her shoulder and stood up.

Just as Sawyer and Gaz were ready to leave the front doors opened. They both looked expecting Dib to rush out and frantically spout 'sorry about that'. But it wasn't Dib. It was Zim. Realizing who it was Gaz averted her attention back to her game and began walking away. Sawyer still stood staring. Zim frowned at the curious staring human and hurriedly walked passed her.

Gaz soon realized her annoying friend wasn't walking with her. She looked back at her mesmerized friend. "Hello?"

"Just a minute..."she said not taking her eyes off of Zim. She caught up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Zim turned his head slightly. He looked Sawyer up and down and furrowed his brow. "Does Zim know you?"

"I helped you up in the cafeteria today."

"You did not help Zim. Zim was already getting up by the time you came over."

"OK...well I tried to help you. Dib shouldn't have done that to you."  
"Hm." Zim grunted.

"yeah...I'm sorry that happened to you."

The two stood there silent. Awkwardly silent.

Zim stared at her. "Did you want something?"

At that moment Dib came running out of the school doors. Sawyer turned her attention to him."I know, I know!" he said to Sawyer and Gaz. "I lost track of time. We can go now." he said fixing his backpack on his shoulders and walking up to Gaz.

"It's about time." Sawyer said relieved that her and Gaz didn't have to leave without him.

"I'm surprised you two hadn't left yet." Dib said.

"We WERE about to leave...until your friend decided to stop and talk." Gaz said going back to her game.

Sawyer had forgotten she was talking to Zim. "Yeah, just a minute-" Sawyer turned around to see Zim walking ahead of her. "H-hey, wait!" she said running after him.

"What's she talking to Zim for?" Dib asked very concerned with this.

"I know I'm not waiting for either of you idiots." Gaz said walking away.

Dib looked back at Sawyer but decided to go on ahead with Gaz.

Sawyer caught up with Zim and stopped him once more.

Zim groaned and turned to her. "What is it, bothersome classmate of Gaz-human?"

"I'm not trying to bother you, I just wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well...I noticed you sitting alone today-"

"As I always do." Zim interrupted.

"...right. But I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me and Gaz tomorrow-"

"No." Zim quickly rejected.

"Oh...okay I was just wondering if you did."

"I do not. Now kindly leave me alone." Zim said continuing his walk home.

Sawyer felt very foolish. "Okay...BYE!" she called out not knowing what else to say. She had already come across to Zim as annoying. How would she know more about him now? More importantly she had to walk to the Membrane household by herself now.

Luckily Sawyer made it to the house just in time to catch the show. And even more luckily they decided to show the code toward the end of the episode.

After the episode Gaz and Sawyer quickly went upstairs to purchase a bunch of in-game goodies, and to show off what they bought to one another. Playing for a full three hours, Gaz grew bored and tired from the school day. She eventually fell asleep. Sawyer kept farming to gain some skill over Gaz who was a few levels ahead of her. She looked over at Gaz who was sound asleep. Farming wasn't fun unless Gaz was awake to not care. Sawyer turned off her game and left Gaz's room quietly trying not to wake her up.

She went over to Dib's door and knocked on it softy. "It's open." she heard Dib say from the other side of the door. She entered. Dib had on a plain white t-shirt and pajama pants with little telescopes on them. His room was dark as usual. The computer light glared off of his glasses making his eyes appear to be a blinding white. "What?" he asked putting his computer into sleep mode.

"Gaz fell asleep. I'm bored." Sawyer said walking in and closing the door.

Dib got up from his chair and sat on his bed. "Well you're not my guest, so it's not my job to entertain you."

"Geez. What's your problem?" she said slightly insulted.

"Nothing. I just have nothing for you to do."he said cleaning the dirt from under his fingernails.

"You didn't have to be so mean about it..."

"Sorry."

Sawyer sat next to Dib on his bed. "What were you looking at on the computer?"

"Paranormal websites." Dib answered.

"Anything about aliens?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"No...like what?"

"Oh...nothing." she said getting up and walking over to Dib's wall by his computer. "maybe how to approach one living on your planet." she said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Hey! Show me those pictures of Zim again."

"Oh, so now that you know he's real you're interested?" Dib took out a shoebox from under his bed labeled 'Old Zim Files'. He rustled through it and took out a few pictures.

"Ooh! Lemme see!" she said eagerly running over.

Dib held them high over her head. "But first; tell me why you were talking to him today after school."

"Huh? Oh. I just wanted to see if he wanted to sit with me and Gaz tomorrow."

"What? No. What did I tell you? He's crazy don't try and make nice with him."

"Oh you're just jealous because I'M going to be friends with an advanced alien before you." she said trying to grab the pictures from Dib's hands.

"I don't want to be friends with that lizard. He wants to kill everyone. I didn't spend 7 years of my life chasing him and trying to thwart his plans because I want to be his friend." Dib kept the pictures out of her reach.

"He's just trying to defend himself because you're so mean to him. Think of all the things he could teach us about technology and his culture."

Dib groaned. "You're not listening to me!" He said lowering his arm.

Sawyer quickly grabbed the pictures. "Ha!" Dib grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Sawyer! Listen to me!." he exclaimed. Sawyer dropped the pictures and listened. "He. is. Not. a. friendly. Alien." he said slowly. "He's made many attempts to destroy the human race. Sure...most of them have failed...but he still tries! Zim's race isn't the kind that wanna teach us things. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Sawyer! Listen! Do not talk to Zim. He's dangerous and you don't know how to handle him. I'm not trying to keep you from meeting an alien...I'm just concerned for you. I don't want you to get used for one of Zim's schemes or anything."

"So...you just want me to be safe?"

"Yeah..." Dib said honestly

She smiled at Dib's answer. Sawyer stared straight into Dib's hazel eyes. She was realizing all the things she loved about him all at once. "That's nice of you." she said moving her face closer to Dib's.

Dib started to blush. "heh...yeah.." he said nervously trying to back away.

"I've always liked that about you." she said with a genuine smile. She moved forward more and more backing Dib up against the wall against his bed. She supported herself by her arms over Dib's waist as she leaned in.

Dib's face was bright red. "S-sawyer..." he was hushed by Sawyer's lips pressing against his own. This was weird for Dib. He had only been kissed once before in his whole life. He wasn't sure of what he should do.

Sawyer hadn't had much experience in kissing herself, but she she poured all of what she knew into this kiss. She wanted to show Dib what she felt for him. She scooted up more unto the bed and straddled Dib's hips before deepening their kiss and pressing her chest against his.

Dib gulped feeling Sawyer's boobs against him. He was completely paralyzed. Sawyer's tongue pressed against Dib's lips before entering his mouth and caressing his tongue with her own. One of her hand then crept under the hem of Dib's shirt and slid against his bellybutton. This felt nice...really nice...really...really...nice... so nice that he felt his pants start to tighten. 'Fuck!' Dib thought to himself. This was getting out of hand. He quickly pushed Sawyer off of him. A little harder than he intended. He pushed her off of the bed.

"What the hell?!" Sawyer yelled.

"Sorry...it's just... you know I don't feel that way about you..."

"Well...you kissed me back.."

"I know but...I wasn't thinking. I like you Sawyer and I care about you...But I don't feel anything stronger than friendship for you..."

"Why?!" Sawyer said standing up. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing! It's nothing that your doing, I just don't like you." Dib said without thinking. "No...wait—that came out wrong."

Sawyer looked as if she was about to start crying. But she didn't. Instead she grabbed the lamp on Dib's desk and threw it at him. It missed his head just by a hair. "Just come out and say I'm not good enough for you!"

"That's not it, Sawyer." Dib said flinching with every word. Afraid she would throw something else at him.

"Forget it, I don't care."Sawyer pick up the pictures of Zim off of the floor and put them in her pocket.

"Sawyer, wait I'm sorry."

Sawyer gave Dib a cold look and left his room. Slamming the door hard.

Dib sighed hard. That's one thing he about her he couldn't seem to get over. She was freakin' insane when she was angry.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed since the...'incident'. Sawyer had not been to school in those weeks and this was her first day back. She had giving herself a chance to recover and not kill Dib on sight. She saw Dib throughout the day but didn't speak to him or even look his way. Sawyer had other things in mind. Mostly how to approach Zim.

She decided not to heed Dib's warning since he was a jerk. During her week off she had found a book about making friends with foreign exchange students called : 'How to be friends with that new freak that no one likes'. She figured this was as close as she would get to learning how to approach aliens. The book read like a list for each chapter. So she decided try every thing by chapter. The first thing to do was 'Greet the person and introduce yourself'. That was easy since lunch was in forty minutes. She put the book in her bag and noticed the picture she took from Dib. She took them out and studied them.

They weren't very good pictures. Snapshots of Zim with his disguise on through a window sitting on a couch. These pictures were taken some time ago. Sawyer noticed how tiny Zim was in these pictures. Did he used to be that small? She was even more interested in finding out more about him.

Sawyer walked into the lunchroom and looked around for Gaz. She wasn't at their usual table. So there was only one other place she she could. Sawyer searched for Dib's table and sure enough, Gaz was there sitting next to Dib.

"Gaz." Sawyer called out walking up to the table and sitting next to her.

"I see you've decided to come back." Gaz said taking a sip from her grape-flavored milk.

"Yeah."

"Hi, Sawyer." said Dib.

Sawyer ignored him. "I just wanted to tell you I'm not going to sit here today. I'm gonna go try and talk to Zim."

"Wait, what?!"

"Whatever." Gaz said.

"Sawyer! I thought we discussed this!" Dib said angrily.

"Yeah you were talking...So anyway I'll see you later." Sawyer said walking away. Dib called out to her but she wasn't paying attention anymore.

She spotted Zim sitting by himself at a table and went over and sat across from him.

Zim looked up.

"Hi." Sawyer greeted pleasantly.

"Yes?" Zim asked getting annoyed by her presence.

"My name is Sawyer Davey."

"So?"

"So...now...umm..." Sawyer took her book out of her bag and quickly scanned through it. The next thing was to ask about where he was from. "Where are you from?" she asked still reading.

Zim rolled his eyes and got up from the table. He didn't have time for her nonsense.

"Hey! Wait!" Sawyer called. Sadly Zim payed her no mind and went and sat at another empty table. Sawyer groaned dejectedly. This whole thing would have to be done more carefully. Maybe she should try it day by day instead of all at once.

The Next Day

The next thing listed in the book was to ask about the persons interests. So Sawyer decided to eat lunch with Gaz and Dib and then catch Zim on his way back to his next class. Sawyer and Gaz were both finishing up their yeast cracker and jelly casserole. When Dib got up from the table.

"I'm going to the library before I go back to class." Dib said.

"Yup." Gaz and Sawyer both said. Sawyer and Dib had gotten around to talking but she ignored everything he had to say about Zim. As Dib left the lunchroom Gaz got up from the table.

"You coming to my house after school today?" she asked.

"You already know. You know I'm about five levels ahead of you now." Sawyer teased throwing her tray away.

"Pfft, yeah. I'll bet."

"Oh? Think I'm lying." Sawyer took out her game and turned it on. She navigated to the stats screen while her and Gaz walked to class. "Ha!" Sawyer said stopping in her tracks. She held the screen obnoxiously close to Gaz's face.

Gaz took the game and examined it carefully. Her eyes widened. Sawyer had surpassed her by five levels. "How..." she started in disbelief.

"Whoo! Yeah! Take that so called piggy master!" Sawyer sang dancing around. "I owns ya!" she pointed her figure in Gaz's face tauntingly before taking her game back.

Gaz gritted her teeth and balled up her fists. "Rrrr..." she growled lowly. "That means nothing...you've had an entire two weeks to goof off and play the game."

"So?"

"So...so if you hadn't been crying over Dib you never would have gotten that far! All you did...was sit in your pathetic bed, wallowing in self pity, crying over my stupid ass brother, play that game in your bed and eat!" Gaz said getting steadily angry. "You know what I did?! I talked to your crying ass for an two hours a day for the last two weeks, went to school did homework and took four tests and you think that makes you better than me in that game?!"

"...no..."Sawyer whimpered. She had forgotten how scary Gaz was.

"That's right 'no'! If you had gone to school you'd still be behind me! So you know what? You can't play for a whole week until I catch up."

"Awww! What?!"

"Oh...objections,huh? What type of stinking friend are you to take advantage of me going to school? You sicken me."

"I'm sorry, Gaz! I'm a good friend. I won't play anymore all week! I-in fact get about 10 levels ahead! Then I'll play." she said nervously. By this time Dib had just come out of the library and stopped to listen to the two.

"You know what'll happen if I catch you playing..."

"I know. I promise I won't play. Look I-I gotta go find Zim. I'll see you after school." Sawyer rushed in the opposite direction.

Dib went up to Gaz and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?"

"I didn't think you cared that much about the game...Are you really upset?"

"No." Gaz said slowly getting a smirk on her face. "It's just funny to watch her shiver."

Sawyer continued to walk fast still nervous from what Gaz said. So fast she almost didn't notice Zim who was walking right passe her. She halted and started to walk with Zim. Zim noticed her walking behind him. He tried to speed up but she just kept up with him. He finally stopped.

"Why are you following me?!" Zim groaned.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"What do you like? I mean in the way of hobbies?"  
"What concern is it of yours?"

"I'm just interested. What's your culture like? What's your favorite cultural event where you are from? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite food?!" she spouted. Talking faster than she intended. The words seemed to spill out of her mouth.

Zim had a disgusted look on his face. "What pig-noise comes from your mouth?! You make no sense."

"Like what's your favorite thing to do? Do you like video games?" she inched closer and closer like a creepy lecher..

"Get away from Zim!" he yelled running ahead of her.

So far everything she tried had failed. But there was one more thing she had to try before she gave up.

After school the next day, Sawyer sat on the main stairs reading her book. She had skipped ahead to the last chapter in the book; 'Talk about yourself." Since Zim wouldn't tell her anything about himself she would just tell him about her. Whether he wanted to hear it or not.

Sawyer waited about ten minutes before Zim finally emerged from the school. Zim walked out slowly until he saw Sawyer sitting on the stairs. His eyes widened as she turned around and noticed him.

"Hi." she said standing up.

Zim quickly turned around and tried to go back inside the school. But alas, the doors were locked from the outside. "Cursed skool doors..." Zim mumbled with pure hatred for the doors.

"How was your day, Zim?"

Zim scowled paying no attention to her question. He just started walking home. And Sawyer followed behind him.

"So...since you won't tell me about you...I'm gonna tell you about me, okay?" Sawyer said. "Lemme know if you hear anything you also like. Well first, my favorite color is sea foam green-"

Zim made no acknowledgment that she was even there. He had ignored Gir for a full year once he could handle one annoying human girl.

About twenty minutes later.

Zim was finally in front of his house. He was almost home free.

"...and then that's when I switched to basic cable for a while." Sawyer continued talking. "Oh so you live in your own house? That's cool. But you have lawn gnomes. I hate those things. They remind me of this one show-"

"SILENCE!" Zim yelled. "SHUT YOUR PUNY HUMAN MOUTH!" he couldn't take it anymore. "Holy cheese! Your voice is like a thousand screeching cat-beasts! Do you never tire of speaking?! Are you some punishment sent to drive Zim to pull out his own intestines?! Why won't you just leave Zim alone!" Zim stared at Sawyer and huffed heavily trying to catch his breath.

Sawyer blinked. "So...you wanna be friends?"

Zim screamed and opened the door to his house. Sawyer ran and held the door open as Zim was pushing on it from inside to close it on her.

"Wait! I only wanna talk to you!" Sawyer pleaded.

"Go away!" he said pushing as hard as he could against the door.

"I was only listening to this stupid book." Sawyer took it out of her bag and show it to Zim. "I didn't know how else to talk to you!"

"Why do you want to talk with Zim?!"

"The book! Blame the book!" suddenly the four pictures she had of Zim fell out of the book. They both stopped pushing and looked.

Zim reached down and snatched the pictures up. He looked through them all. "How...how did you obtain these pictures of Zim?"

Sawyer sighed. "Look... I wanted to get to know you without blowing your cover...I know you're an alien Zim..."

Zim quickly grabbed Sawyer and pulled her into his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Zim quickly locked the door and turned to Sawyer. "You!" he said dramatically pointing to her. "How do you know about Zim?!"

"Dib told me about you." she said looking around his base.

"Has he sent you to spy on me?!"

"No!"

"Then perhaps he has sent you as a weapon. Something that would bring Zim to the brink of insanity..." he pondered.

Sawyer scoffed. "I told it was the book! I only wanted to learn the best way to talk to you."

"What do you want with Zim?"

"I wanna learn more about you."

"I knew it! You were sent by the Dib!"

"No! I'm not like Dib! I believe in aliens like he does but I don't want to hurt you."

"Huh! I will not fall for your pig-trickery. Any friend of Dib is an enemy of Zim's."

Just then a small gray robot with cyan colored eyes ran screaming into the room. "Hi,master!"

"Ooh a little robot-thing." Sawyer admired.

"Ah, Gir, my faithful robot slave." Zim smirked. "Destroy this intruder!" he pointed to Sawyer.

"H-hey wait-"

"Okay." Gir squealed. He then ran over the couch and turned on the TV. "After the Scary Monkey Show..."

"Oh sweet! I used to watch that as a kid." Sawyer said sitting next to Gir.

Zim growled at Gir's insubordination. And this was all he needed someone who shared the same interests as Gir! "Alright, hyoo-man. You have five seconds to leave this base before I kill you."

"Wait! Just give a minute and hear me out." she implored.

Zim crossed his arms and let the human say what she had to say.

Sawyer sighed. "Look...I know that you don't think you can trust me because I'm friends with Dib-"

"I KNOW I cannot trust you, human." he interrupted.

"You think you can't trust me. But...I'm not like Dib at all. The only reason we ever talked was because we both believed in aliens. I'm really more friends with Gaz. Dib is just kinda...there."

Zim sucked on his teeth. Getting rather impatient.

"But...I don't wanna hurt you at all. I wanna learn more about you and your people."

"So that you may tell everything to the Dib."

Sawyer huffed in frustration. She knew where Zim was coming from with his lack of trust in humans but geez! "This has nothing to do with Dib. I want to know about you. I'm interested in you, Zim."

Zim shot a look of disbelief. "Why?" he inquired.

"Because my dad used to work for the FBI-"

"AH-HA!" Zim pointed in her face. "I knew you wanted to leak information to your Earth government!"

"Dammit! Let me finish." she said slapping his hand away. "My dad used to tell me stories of alien artifacts they found and he'd tell me how he even got to talk to a real alien once when they landed on Earth to gather information. I think we could learn a lot from aliens. I mean, I bet your technology is a lot more advanced than ours."

Zim smirked. "Well...it is pretty advanced."

"And I bet your race of people do wondrous things on your planet."

"Well...Zim is pretty amazing...But still...why should I help you? What will I gain in telling a puny human about my amazing planet? Why should I educate your feeble mind?"

"Well...I could tell you about our planet."

"Pfft! I already know about your planet, stupid human."

"Well do you want anything?"

"I have all I need."

Sawyer thought.

"If you have nothing to offer me then leave!" Zim said walking over to the door.

"I-I-I-"she stammered. "I can get Dib to leave you alone!"

Zim was a little intrigued. "You can keep Dib-shit away from me?"

"I can do my best to..."

"Hmm. Fine human. If you can keep the Dib from foiling my plans then I shall tell you all about me."  
"Great." Sawyer said excitedly.

"But!" Zim said. "I will not hesitate to kill you if you betray me and and tell anyone what I have told you."

"I understand. Feel free to kill me if you feel that I've betrayed you." Sawyer reached out her hand. "Let's shake on it."

Zim forcefully grabbed her hand and shook it roughly. 'Stupid hyoo-man' Zim thought. He would have Dib off of his back now. And once she had kept him off his back long enough for him to come up with a plan, he would kill her.

"So I'll come by your house tomorrow?" she said pulling out of his grip.

"I suppose so. But you must keep Dib away from me all day."

"Okay. I will." Sawyer didn't know exactly how she would do that but she would try.

"And do not speak to me at school! I do not want other humans catching on."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Sawyer said leaving Zim's house.

Gir then ran to the window and waved. "Bye,lady!"

The next day, Sawyer headed over to Zim's after school waiting about an hour to head over there to give Zim some time to settle at home. She had kept her promise and kept Dib away all day by going to his house the night before and smashing his alarm clock with a hammer and having Gaz lock him in his own room. That was one day down. Now she just had to figure out what to do to keep him away...for the rest of the year. But she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

Sawyer walked up Zim walkway. The gnomes on his lawn eerily watched her with every step. She knocked on the door cautiously while keeping eye on those creepy gnomes. Gir flung the door open. Sawyer looked down at the hyper little robot and smiled. "Hi." she said.

"Hi!" Gir said before slamming the door in her face.

Sawyer knocked again.

"Cheeseburger." Gir said opening the door again.

"Don't you remember me from yesterday?"

"Nnnnnnooooo..."

"Well I'm here to see Zim."

"Ohhhh! You're 'annoying hyoo-man'." he said trying to imitate Zim.  
"Gir! Stop holding the door open!" Zim said in the background.

"But 'annoying hyoo-man' lady is here."

"Oh, dammit." Zim came to the door. He looked Sawyer up and down as if he had no idea why she was standing at his front door. "What do you want, Earth-stink?"

"I kept Dib away from you today. You said you'd tell me about you know."

"I NEVER-oh...I suppose I did say that. Well it can't be helped then, come in human."

Sawyer came in and sat down on the fuchsia couch. Zim came and sat on the other end.

"So...TELL ME!" she said eagerly.

"Ugh...what do you want to know."

"Like, what the name of your planet?"

"I'm from planet Irk. My race is Irken."

"Irk. That's a weird name. Tell me more!" Sawyer said sitting Indian style like a child being read to. Gir came over and sat the same way Sawyer was sitting pretending he was interested as well.

"Ugh..." Zim started with the basics. He told her about the Tallests and why he was here on Earth.

Sawyer just stared in awe. "That's sounds so great, Zim! Keep going."

"No. That's all you get for today. Keep Dib away tomorrow and I'll tell you more."

"Aww. Okay."Sawyer got up from the couch. "You promise you'll tell me more tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes , human. Now leave." hurrying her out the door and slamming it behind her.

Sawyer trotted home happily with her new found information


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month since Sawyer started talking to Zim. She found new ways to keep Dib away from Zim and Zim told her something new everyday. He told her about his PAK, what Gir was, what they did on his planet, and much much more. She was learning about things she had never even dreamed of. Not only about a new race but how they lived and traveled and their history.

Zim didn't mind telling either. After he realized just how fascinated she was by all of this he didn't mind at all. He actually rather liked being told who great he was everyday by her. It made him feel even more important. He got used to her coming over everyday, him teaching her then hearing how amazing he was. They also had a common dislike for how much of a jerk Dib could be. He never said anything, but he enjoyed her company...well as much as he could. She was still a human after all.

Sawyer was over again today sitting on the couch next to a sleeping Gir. She managed to get Dib to stay home from school today by telling him someone had threatened his life at the school. It was getting easier and easier to keep him away with each day. She wondered how he had not caught on to the excuses and things she had told Dib to get him to not even think about Zim for the past thirty four days. Dib sure was slow at times.

Zim came up from his lab. He dusted off his clothes and fixed his wig before entering the living room. "I almost forgot you were coming over today, human." he said pushing Gir off of the couch and sitting down. "I wouldn't have started that experiment if I had remembered."

"That's ok." Sawyer said picking Gir up off the floor and sitting him in her lap.

"What do you want to know now?" Zim asked

Sawyer had to think for a moment. She had pretty much learned all there was to know about Zim. "I'm...I don't think there is anything else."

"Oh..." Zim said rather upset that he wouldn't get to talk about himself today. "Then I can get back to my amazing experiment and you can come back when you think of something."

"Now wait a second! I didn't keep Dib away just to come here and go back home today."

"I have informed you of all I can think of."

"Well..." Sawyer took a moment to think. "There's one thing I don't know. I don't know what you look like without your disguise."

Zim hadn't really thought about that. It was just routine for him to wear his disguise around a human. No one had really seen him without it except Dib and Gaz. But since she had been over his house and learning about him for a while now he saw no harm in letting her see his true form. "Alright then." Zim reached to the top of his head and pulled off his wig revealing his two antenna. He then carefully took out both of his contacts, showing his deep ruby colored eyes.

Sawyer scooted closer to Zim. "You have antenna...What do they do?"

"Well..."Zim started. "They are like your human ears. They can also help us sense certain chemicals in different atmospheres."

"So you're kinda like a bug huh?" she took Gir off of her lap and laid him next to her.

"A bug?! You compare a mighty race to mere bugs?!"

"That's the only thing I could think of to compare it to.." Sawyer said now sitting up on her knees to get a better look at Zim's head.

"What are you-" without warning Sawyer grabbed a hold of Zim's right antenna sending a sudden chill up into his spine. "Guh-" was all Zim could muster up from the sudden surprise.

"These kinda feel like pipe cleaners...only harder." she described while slowly stroking it up and down and grazing the tips with her fingers.

Zim flinched and tore her hands away from his antenna. "Don't touch them, like that, stink-human!" he held her wrist tightly in his hands to keep her away.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"Quite the opposite..."Zim murmured trying to collect himself. He let go of Sawyer. "The-the—antenna are very...sensitive."

"Sensitive like...they hurt...or sensitive like...you know...'sensitive'?"

"I'll have to ask that you be more specific."

"So why are they standing straight up now?"

Zim felt them. They were bone straight. 'Fuck!' he thought. "They aren't standing up!" he tried desperately to pull them down.

"Yeah they are."

"Stop lying you filthy human! You're just seeing things! Shut up!"

"I was just-"

"Get out! Leave now human!" Zim sprung up and pushed Sawyer out the door.

"Zim!" she said pushing back on the door.

"You're learning is over today human. I have... ummm...to dry out the plants. Bye!" he slammed the door hard. He leaned against it and sighed. He felt his erect antenna and cringed. That stupid human...she had felt one of the most erogenous zones on an Irken. Zim couldn't believe he allowed that human to arouse him like that. The last thing he wanted was a human touching him...in 'that way'. Disgusting.

Even though a human had done it he started to wonder what would have happened if he had let her continue to stroke them. There was no denying that it felt good. And she hadn't done it intentionally...maybe he should have let her continue her curious exploration. Maybe she would have touched them a little longer...pulled at them slightly...letting her tongue slide against-Zim slapped himself. No. He didn't care how good it felt. He didn't care how soft her hands were...how soft her hands were?! Zim slapped himself repeatedly. Surely this was the arousal talking. "Fucking human." Zim growled forcing his antenna down.

Sawyer couldn't think of a way to keep Dib home so he came to school. He basically realized after having missed a few days of school work he was falling behind in his grade Which he had never done before. So he was pretty set on coming to school from now on. Which took out the whole keeping him at home bit. Now she would have to try extra hard to keep him away from Zim.

Sawyer and Gaz were in study hall...doing what else? Not studying of course. Like anyone actually studied in study hall. Gaz was reading a book entitled 'How To Make it Look Like an Accident' while Sawyer doodled a piggy in her note book.

Gaz had already known about Sawyer and Zim's agreement. She was the one helping Sawyer come up with ideas. Anything to keep Dib quiet. But a very tiny part of Gaz, a part she had tried to mentally murder many time over, got a little tired of Sawyer not being around like she was before. For a while now the only interaction they had was at school when they were able to talk. Sawyer called almost everyday but it was only for a few minutes. She actually missed spending time with her.

Gaz marked the page she was on by folding the corner of the paper before closing her book. She looked over at Sawyer. "Well..."Gaz said. But Sawyer didn't even look up. "Hey!" she said louder.

Sawyer put down her pen and looked up. "Yeah?"

"I realize that you have taken a certain interest in Zim...but I think you've forgotten who the one helping you was..."

"No I haven't forgotten. And I promised I'd make it up to you."

"Hmm. There's a new episode of VPH today...the season finale."

"Yeah I know. I've set my DVR to record it."

Gaz groaned. "Or you know...you could watch it live. At someones house."

"I don't think Zim likes that show...I could probably get Gir to turn to it though. Though I'd probably have to fight him for the remote after about ten minutes."

Gaz stared at Sawyer wondering how she could be so dense.

Then the penny finally hit the bottom of the well. "Oh! You mean you want me to come over and watch it with you?"

Gaz turned her head in embarrassment. "Y-yes.."she said almost silently.

"OH GAZZY!" Sawyer said grabbing her and squeezing her tightly. "All you had to say was you missed me!"

Gaz was disgusted by all this hugging. She pushed Sawyer off of her. "Fuck it! I don't want you anywhere near me, you freak! And don't call me 'Gazzy'."

"Aww you missed me so much. I missed you too. I'm sorry if it seemed like I wasn't interested in you anymore."

"I couldn't care less if you were or not. But if you insist on being my friend I have to ask that you be around."

"Honestly, aside from wanting to be friends with Zim, I was a little uncomfortable being in the same house as Dib again...after what happened last time."

"You still aren't over that? What do you see in Dib?"

"I don't know...He's just cute and dorky. He's a nice guy."

"You need to forget about him already. You two aren't gonna have anymore make-out sessions in my house again."

"Don't worry. I finally realize I can't make him like me. I'm just not his type of girl."

"Like he has options." Gaz scoffed "You're probably the only girl who likes him."

"I doubt that.."

"Either way, you're better off staying away from him."

"I think so to."

After school Gaz and Sawyer and Dib were coming out of the school doors. Zim was a little earlier than usual and was sitting on the main stairs.

Dib frowned. "Get out of the way, scum!" Dib said harshly.

"Who are you calling-" Zim started turning to Dib. He then noticed Sawyer standing next to him. "Oh. There you are." he stood up. "I am out a little early so you do not have to wait for me to get home."

"Why would she care when you got home?" Dib asked Zim.

"Oh...umm...Zim..." Sawyer said uneasily. "I won't be...umm...come over here." Sawyer took Zim by the arm and pulled him to the side.

Zim looked confused.

"Zim...Dib doesn't know that I've been coming over your house everyday. I thought it would be better if he didn't know what I was doing."

"Hmm. Good idea keeping the Dib-thing in the dark."

"Yeah so he doesn't know anything and I wanna keep it that way."

"Yes. Well come on human." he said starting to walk and motioning for her to come along. "Zim will allow you to walk with him today since we are both here."

"Yeah...about that...I kinda promised Gaz I'd come over today."

"Then you will be a little late coming to Zim's?"

"...No...I won't be coming over at all today."

Zim looked at Sawyer then at Dib and Gaz. Then back at Sawyer. He frowned. "Fine. Human. Zim does not care what you do." Zim said walking away.

"Zim...ZIM!" she called out. "I'll try tomorrow."

Dib went up to Sawyer. "Do what tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Nothing." Sawyer said walking away with Gaz.

Dib walked next to Sawyer. "Since when have you and Zim been on such good terms? Last time I checked you were annoying him."

"I was only talking to him, Dib. Leave me alone."

"Then why would he care if you knew when he got home?"

"I don't know. He's weird." Sawyer was trying her best to keep her mind on walking.

"You two have been talking haven't you?! You've been trying to make friends with Zim haven't you?! Even after I warned you?!"

Sawyer stopped in her tracks. "Yeah I have! I don't need you telling me what to do! I wanted to talk to Zim so that's what I did!"

"But he's dangerous! Why can't you just listen?"

"Dib! Just-Shut up!" she said walking ahead of both of them.

Gaz looked at Dib and smirked smugly.

**At Zim's house**

Since Zim had gotten taller over the years he had adjusted his base accordingly so he wasn't squished when he needed to us the under chasms of the base. He sat at his chair in front of his computer sulked over. He was growing bored. He was so used to Sawyer being there. It felt a little strange without her. Even though this was what it was like before he had met her, he had still grown accustom to the curious human being amazed by everything he told her. It was like being around a little groupie.

It made him a little angry that she chose to visit those stupid humans instead of the amazing Zim. What would they do at Dib's house?! Play video games? Zim gave her information! He taught her. With the occasional joke about Dib's head here and there. That's one thing about Sawyer he liked as well. She understood his totally justified hate for Dib.

Even though she annoyed him about as much as Gir did, he liked her...a little...well...she was ok...as far as humans go...she was one of the nicer ones. And she wasn't too ugly. He could stand to look at her. She was the same height as Zim so at least she was tall. Zim thought she would make a good, obedient human slave. A slave with nice soft hands...

"UGH!" Zim uttered. Was he still thinking about that? He had to take his mind off of that. Maybe he should go tune up his Voot Cruiser. It could use one. He walked into the elevator that would take him to the Voot Hanger. 'Sawyer hasn't seen the Voot Cruiser yet..' Zim thought. 'She would like that...NNNNGGGGG! NO!' "I don't care what she would like! Why can't I stop thinking about her?!"

This was becoming a problem.

The next day during lunch

Zim was thinking about Sawyer all day even though he tried not to. But it was getting rather tiresome. It's not like he wanted her around or anything, he just hated starting something and then breaking the routine. Yeah. That sounded right to Zim. And that's just want he would tell her. Zim walked into the lunchroom. He walked toward Sawyer's usual table and saw that she wasn't there. Well this wasn't good. He needed to talk to her as soon as possible. He walked up to the table and stood on top of it.

"You!" Zim said pointing to Gaz. "Where is your friend?! Zim must speak with her!"

"Get off the table, Zim!" Dib yelled. Zim ignored him.

Gaz took a bite from her hot dog. "...Do I look like her owner? Go look for her."

Zim growled. "Just tell me Earth-beast!"

Gaz chewed very very slowly in an attempt to annoy Zim. "She said she wasn't hungry. So she went to the library."

"To the library!" Zim shouted. He then slipped on Gaz's tray and tumbled off the table on to the floor. He quickly recovered and dusted himself off. "I meant to do that." he said before rushing off to the library.

Zim was about to go to the library when he noticed two student blocking the door. A boy and a girl.

"You promise we'll go out Friday?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. I don't have to work so I can pick you up." the boy replied.

"Good. Cause I'm sick of you canceling on me."

Zim cleared his throat loudly. Hinting for the teens to shut up and move out of his way.

"Sorry." said the girl. "Call you tonight."

"I'll miss you until then." the boy said kissing the girl sweetly on the lips before parting ways with the girl.

Zim sighed in relief and went into the library. There he looked around for Sawyer. He finally found her in the non-fiction section putting a book back on the shelf. He called out to her. "Hey!" he said rather loudly.

Sawyer looked. "Hi, Zim!" she said.

"I must speak with you."

"Yeah? About?"

"Your absence yesterday."

"Oh. I'm sorry again about that Zim." she said putting another book back.

"Yes yes whatever. I just wanted to say that since you have been over for a while now, I've gotten used to you being at my home after school. And...yesterday when you were not there it made me feel... uneasy..."

"How do you mean?" she put her last book away and turned her full attention to Zim.

"I'm just saying it was a bit strange without you. Not that I want you there annoying me with your constant questions, it's just that I don't like getting used to something and then abruptly having it interrupted."

"I'm sorry, Zim. I won't spring it up on you again like that. I'll make sure I tell you ahead of time again."

"And besides, I can't risk you telling Dib all of Zim's secrets." he added.

"Zim. You know I wouldn't do that to you. We have an agreement." she reassured.

"Zim would not have to worry about that if you were there with Zim..."he said under his breath.

"Is that all you wanted, Zim? I think I'm gonna get something from the lunchroom before it closes."

"I just wanted to make that clear."

"Alright. I'll see you later today." Sawyer smiled walking away.

Zim felt like he was forgetting something. Some thing to let her know he meant business and didn't want her canceling on him again. He suddenly grabbed Sawyer by the arm and pulled her back. His heart raced as he pushed her against one of the shelves and quickly put his lips to hers. The kiss lasted about thirty seconds before Zim pulled away. He couldn't believe he had just done that! WHAT WAS HE THINKING?!

Sawyer was in shock as well. "Wow...ummm-"

"I'm sorry!" Zim panicked. "I-I have to go!" he said running out of the library.

Sawyer just couldn't seem to win when it came to kissing. Someone was always running away.


	6. Chapter 6

Dib was sitting in the kitchen eating a ham sandwich for dinner when Gaz came down and got a soda out of the fridge. She looked very tired.

"What happened?" Dib asked

Gaz had just gotten off the phone with Sawyer. She had told her everything about what happened in the library earlier. "What?"

"I could hear you trying to calm Sawyer down on the phone. Was she crying?" he asked between bites.

"Why do you care?" she asked getting annoyed by his voice.

"I was just asking."

"Ugh. Zim kissed her in the library then ran." she said opening her soda can.

Dib spit out all the sandwich in his mouth. "What?! Zim kissed her?! Since when did she like Zim?"

"Probably when she realized she could do better than you. Zim's not much better but it's a step up." Gaz took a big gulp of her drink. "Her standards are way too low if you ask me."

Dib couldn't believe this. She liked Zim?! He was an alien! Sawyer was probably looking to Zim for affection after he rejected her. He knew Zim didn't really like her! He didn't like anyone but himself! Zim was probably taking advantage of Sawyer being distraught so Zim could get her to do something to Dib. He knew he was up to something. He wasn't gonna let him carry out whatever stupid plan he had this time. He had finally caught on that Sawyer was trying to keep him away from Zim. That scum! Using her for defense. The first thing he had to do was to get Sawyer away from Zim for good.

Sawyer opened her locker at school the next day. She was a little upset with the events that had happened yesterday. As anyone would be. But she figured she'd just have to suffer through the day dealing with it. She was about to close her locker when she noticed a piece of paper taped vents in the door. She took it down and read it:

Sawyer,

Meet me near the girls bathroom by the teachers lounge.

I want to tell you something.

-Dib

'Great' Sawyer thought. What did he want now?

During lunch Sawyer went to the girls bathroom by the teachers lounge just as Dib requested. Dib was already there waiting for her.

Sawyer went over to him and crossed her arms. "What is it now Dib?"

"I just want to talk to you." Dib said.

"I'm sure you've figured out I've been trying to keep you away so I could talk to Zim. And I'm sure Gaz told you that he kissed me yesterday and ran away. So I'm sure you're here to say 'I told you so'." Sawyer rolled her eyes.

"Well yeah, I heard all that...but I'm really just here to talk to you."

"Then talk."

Dib took a deep breath and got ready to tell some of the biggest lies of his life. "You know...ever since we kissed a few weeks ago...I've been thinking about you a lot more than usual. I mean I may have pushed you but I honestly enjoyed the kissing. It felt nice. It had to be the best kiss I've ever had."

Sawyer scoffed in disbelief. "Of course you're not saying this because Zim kissed me." she said sarcasticaly.

"No. I'm not. The only reason I'm doing this now is because when Gaz told me you had kissed Zim...I was overcome with this horrible jealousy. After I rejected you the second time I knew something didn't feel right. So I've been trying to gather my feelings together. And I'm telling you now because when I found out Zim kissed you...I knew couldn't risk losing you anymore. This may be my only chance to tell you." Dib took Sawyer's hands and said in his sweetest voice "Sawyer, I love you."

Sawyer had a shocked look on her face. But the kind of shock that was like 'that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard' kind of shock. But she knew better...the part that didn't still have feelings for Dib did.

"You can...understand if I don't believe you..."

"Yeah I understand. And I can understand if you don't return my feelings. But I know somewhere in your heart you still love me." Dib gave her the most heavenly smile he could muster.

That smile of his always made her think illogically. It was such a beautiful smile and it was all for her. But she remembered what Gaz had told her. That she was better off staying away from him. "I'm sorry Dib...I can't. I have to move on." she said taking her hands away from his.

Dib knew what he had to do. It was time to pour on all the charm he had in his body. "I understand Sawyer. You're just trying to recover from what happened with Zim. It's not fair to spring this on you now..."he put his hands on her shoulders. "You know...you shouldn't feel bad that Zim ran away from you..."

"Well...heh it sure doesn't help that he didn't come to school today." she laughed.

"You know...Zim isn't human...we can't expect him to feel like one."

A tear fell from Sawyer's eye. "I... It just happened so fast. I don't even know what I did wrong...I just can't please anyone..." she sobbed.

"Sawyer..." Dib said putting his hands on her face and wiping away her tears. "You please me just fine. Be with me. And I'll keep that mean old alien monster away from you." He held her close and patted her back. He was starting to feel a little bad. He didn't love Sawyer. And he probably never would. But he had her now. He was one step closer to stopping Zim.

Zim was at home spawrled out on the couch. He buried his face into one of the couch coushins and groaned.

"I made tea!" Gir said coming in and holding a mug with a live chicken in it.

"Not now, Gir." Zim moaned.

"But it'll cure you, Master." Gir said taking the chicken and swallowing it whole.

"No, Gir."

"Aww. I know what'll make you feel better." Gir walked over to Zim and pinched between his eyes. "I got your nose! I got your nose!"

"I don't have a nose Gir." he said swatting Gir away.

"Awww...whassa matter, Master?"

"It's Sawyer.."

"Oh...lady..."

"I...I kissed her yesterday. I'm not even sure why I did it...but I liked it, Gir."

"Ooooooo! Master and Sawyer sitty in a tree! H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P!" Gir sang dancing around.

"She's so aggravating...but...I love how interested she is in me. I just feel at ease when I'm with her. I like having someone I can tell everything to. And it's especially nice since she's a human that's smart enough to realize the greatness of everything I tell her. That makes her lovely. That and her lovely long legs...oh how long and nice they are...and those hands! Oh, Gir, those hands!" Zim said starting to drool. "Her hands must only touch me! They must be mine...BUT WAIT!" Zim stood up. "What would the Tallest say about me feeling this way for a human? They wouldn't like that at all...What should I do, Gir?"

Gir was now sitting in front of the television watching a commercial for carpet cleaner.

"Yes! You're right, Gir! I must have her. My body aches for her. Once she starts to bore me I can dispose of her. I will tell her how I feel."

After school, Dib took Sawyer over to his house. Gaz was out at the public library for a report she had to do and Professor Membrane was out at his lab trying to develop a cure for pink eye. Sawyer and Dib were all alone in the house. Which was great for what Dib was planning.

They were next to each other on the couch watching tv. Dib had an arm around Sawyer's shoulder while she sat tensely next to him. Every now and then he would look over at her to check her facial expressions. Sawyer noticed him constantly looking at her but refused to meet his gaze. Finally Dib asked "Are you alright?"

"Kind of. I'm just thinking about yesterday."

Dib frowned. "Why? I told you how I felt about you and you still like Zim?"

"Did you expect me not to?"

"I told you to forget Zim!" he yelled.

"Dib! What do you want me to do?! All of a sudden you love me after you told me you wanted to be friends and I should just accept that and forget the person I like now? I can't do that. It took me a while to get over you and I'm still not completely over you!"

Dib sighed. "I'm glad you aren't completely over me. I can love you so much more than Zim. I've been hiding my love for you since I met you Sawyer." Dib lied. "I can't let anyone else have you." Dib took Sawyer by the shoulders and stared deep into her eyes trying to look as sincere as possible.

"Dib..." she said falling for his lies.

"Can I kiss you?"

Sawyer's heart raced as he spoke those words. She nodded and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her soft and lovingly sliding his tongue over hers and letting them slip and slide against each other. His hands moved to her face and pulled her deeper into his kiss. "I love you." he whispered breaking the kiss to breathe. A blush grew across Sawyer's cheeks.

Dib broke away from her and stroked her cheek with his fingers. "I'd like to finish what we started a few weeks ago." he said seductively. He rose from the couch and reached out for Sawyer's hand. Sawyer took his hand and let Dib lead her to his bedroom.

The door locked with a small click as Dib pushed in the button on the knob. He guided her to the bed and layed her down. He ran a hand over her thigh as he kicked off his shoes and postitioned himself over her holding himself up with his hands on each side of Sawyer.

He swiftly leaned in and kissed her neck. "We're gonna be each other's first's." he heaved softly not being able to believe he was about to get laid.

A sudden look of horror came upon Sawyer's face. "Y-yeah..." Another soft kiss was planted on her neck before Dib lifted up her t-shirt revealing her yellow and pink polka dotted bra. "Uhhh...Dib.." she stammered.

Dib was too entranced with how far he was about to get. He eagerly forced down the cups of her bra. He gulped as he looked at the first pair of real breasts he had ever seen...that weren't on a porn site. His excitement was quickly going to his southern regoins. 'Ok...calm down' He thought to himself putting his glasses on the top of his head; they were starting to fog. He moved his right hand over her left breast and started kneading it softly in his palm.

Sawyer let out a soft yelp. "Ahh...D-Dib"

He then moved down her body so that his head was directly above her chest. He stopped kneading her breast only to start teasing her nipple into a hardened nub.

"Dib." She said a little louder.

He responded to what he thought was an eager plea for more by taking the nipple into his mouth and suckling on it desperately.

"Ahhh- Dib!" Sawyer gasped.

He swirled his tongue around her fully erect nub and dragged his teeth on it slowly before sucking on it again. Sawyer sighed in pleasure and gripped Dib's back Dib got a chill of pleasure up his spine. He arched himself up a little before taking both her tits in his hands and pushing them together before lapping at both her nipples.

"Oh, God!" she shouted gripping the sheets underneath her as Dib continued to arouse her.

Feeling his pants grow uncomfortabely tight, Dib wanted to hurry and get things moving. He moved one of his hands down and began feverously digging into the rim of her jeans. He managed to undo her button and slip a couple of fingers in her panties. He carefully rubbed the area around her clit before his fingers finally found it and pinched it slightly.

"No!" Sawyer screamed pushing Dib off of the bed.

Dib was caught off guard by Sawyers sudden action. He took a few seconds to collect himself. "Uh...wh-whats wrong?" he stammered getting back up on his feet. "Did I hurt you?"

"No...no I was just thinking...I don't really want this." she said fixing her shirt and pants.

"What? Why? Was it bad?"

"No. But I don't feel right doing this."

"Why not?" Dib said taking Sawyers hands. "We love each other right? This is okay."

"I...don't exactly feel love for you Dib. I still have feelings for you but it's not love anymore. I'm more or less attached to you."

Dib frowned. "Well that's ok. I love you so we can still do this."

Sawyer shot Dib a look of disbelief. "Do you Dib? Do you really love me?"

Dib's mouth twitched. "Yes..."he said slowly as if he were speaking to a mentally handicapped person. "Yes I do..."

Sawyer was having a very very hard time believing him. "But I don't wanna do this with someone I don't love... I can't keep forcing myself to keep pursuing you...I have to move on. And be with someone who won't keep me guessing."

"Sawyer..." Dib felt a little bad. He didn't want to keep her from being with someone who could actually love her back.

"I know it'll probably never happen...and I know you don't like it...but I wanna see how Zim feels about me-"

Never mind. He stopped feeling bad at that instant.

"Ho- ho-ho-hol- hold it!" He began. "You...are actually telling me that after all I've told you...you still want to be with Zim?! After I freaking told you I loved you? What part of he will never care about you don't you understand?!"

"Dib-"

"He's an alien! He doesn't care about you and he never will! He's using you! I'm trying to help you and keep you from being used!"

"I knew it! You don't really love me! You just said that so I'd stay away from Zim."

"You're damn right I did! How could I possibly love someone like you? You never listen to fucking word I say! I was willing to start a relationship with you just to keep Zim from using you."

"I can't believe you'd lie to me like this! I can't believe you would toy with me just because you hate Zim."

Dib groaned angrily. "Why? Why can't you listen to me for two seconds? I'm trying to help you! I don't want to see you hurt! Zim is using you!"

"Prove it! Show me how Zim is using me."

Dib clenched his fists and sighed trying to calm himself down. "Get out, Sawyer." he said calmly opening the door.

"Me? You're kicking me out?"

Dib grabbed Sawyer by the arm and began pulling her out the door and down the stairs.

"Let go of me!" Sawyer protested trying to claw herself out of Dib's grip.

Dib opened the front door and forcefully shoved her out making her fall flat on her face.

She lifted her head and looked back at Dib. "You ass!"

"I'm done trying to help you, Sawyer. I don't care what happens to you now. Do what you like. And don't come to me when Zim turns on you. He doesn't want you and neither do I." he said slamming the door.

Dib leaned against the door and held his face in his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Sawyer walked home trying to wipe away her tears as fast as she was producing them. She was more upset about the things Dib had said to her rather than him using her. 'why did I even go over there?' she asked herself. She knew Dib was lying about saying he loved her. But she wanted it to be true. She had loved him for so long she just wanted him to finally feel the same way. 'Maybe I should have just gone along with it. Even if he just wanted to be with me so I'd stay away from Zim. At least I'd be with someone...'she thought. 'Dib is right...Zim isn't human he was probably just confused with Earth customs...that kiss probably meant nothing.'

She got up to her house door and reached in her purse for her keys...only she had left her purse at Dib's. "Fuck." she said lowly before knocking on the door loudly.

After a few minutes her mother finally answered the door. "Why didn't you use-" she looked her daughter up and down. Noticing her face was stained with tears and her jeans and shirt had dirt on them. "What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing..." Sawyer sniffed.

"Were you at Gaz's house again? Were you talking to Dib?"she inquired knowing that she only came home crying after she and Dib had a falling out. "Did he reject you again?"

"It's nothing." she said walking in the door. "Is dad home? I wanna talk to him."

Her mother closed and locked the door. She walked over to Sawyer and tried wiping away some of her tears. "Not right now.. Tell me what happened, honey. Why are you dirty?"

"Dib pushed me." she said lowly.

"WHAT? Why do you let that boy treat you like that? Especially a boy with glasses and a big head."

"Because I'm an idiot. I don't wanna talk about this." Sawyer went upstairs to her room and flopped on top of her bed. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to mention this to her parents. Her mom wouldn't understand and her dad would just threaten to have Prof. Membrane's north side science lab turned into a petting zoo again if Dib talked to her again. And she wasn't about to tell him about Zim. He knew about aliens and he probably wouldn't tell anyone but she promised Zim she would just keep it between them. Even if Zim didn't like her she still wanted to keep their promise. She liked him after all. She turned over on her side and just stared at her door. She started thinking: 'What if Zim didn't really me anything by his kiss? What if Dib is right?'

Just then her door opened slightly and her father poked his head in. "Hey. I'm home."

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Sawyer asked rather annoyed at the sudden intrusion.

"Your mom said that Dib pushed you in front of a car and punched you in the face."

"No." she groaned

"I figured she was over reacting. What really happened?"

"Nothing. He got mad at me and kicked me out of the house. Please don't threaten him again. You're just abusing the fact you used to work with the FBI."

"Just trying to even the score, hon." Mr. Davey opened the door a little more and leaned on the door frame. "Why did he kick you out?"

"I like someone...someone he thinks is trying to use me. But the thing is Dib lied to me just to keep me away from him. But I really like this guy and I think there's a chance he feels the same way."

"Was this the same feeling you had when you started liking Dib?"

"No. He's actually shown signs of liking me. It's just I'm afraid Dib is right and he's using me...but I don't wanna believe Dib because he lied to me about some things and...I just don't wanna look stupid again."

"...I have no clue what to tell you." he said honestly. "But I also know you and I know you love taking chances and not looking before you leap twenty feet in a pit of rabid chipmunks. You learn from every mistake you make. And the last time I checked you never cared about looking stupid. I mean you met your best friend by showing her your bra in class, and that's pretty stupid to me." he chuckled.

"Yeah but this is different. I really was in love with Dib but you see what happened. I'm just afraid that he really doesn't care about me."

"I'm no good at this type of thing. You're smart enough to know what to do. You've liked plenty of boys and gotten over them. You were able to realize that it was pointless to like Dib long enough for you to like this guy so he must treat you better. You'll be able to tell when the person you like really likes you back. You don't have to be unhappy with someone. If you get the feeling someone is trying to use you, kick them in the nuts and move on to someone else whose worth a crap. Or just do what I said and don't like anyone until you're eighty five." he stood up straight. "I'm hungry. I'll be downstairs if you need me. Love you." he said going back downstairs.

Her father gave some of the worst advice she'd ever received. But he did know her. He just had a hard time seeing the emotional aspect of it. He was right about one thing; she didn't have to stay with anyone who made her unhappy. And Zim did in fact make her happy. All she could do was take a risk.

The next day at lunch, Sawyer , Gaz and Dib sat together at the same table as usual. Dib had given all the things she had left at the house to Gaz and had her return it to her. Sawyer and Dib had not said a word to each other nor had they said anything to Gaz. The both figured it was best to stay quiet about the whole situation. Dib had just told Gaz that Sawyer left her stuff Gaz was actually pleased not to hear either of their voices for once.

Meanwhile Zim had spotted Sawyer in the lunchroom. He knew what he had to do. So he decided to approach this delicately. He then ran over to her and leaped on to the table. Sawyer and Dib jumped in surprise. Gaz just continued eating. "You! Sawyer-girl!" Zim shouted pointing his finger directly to her face almost touching her nose.

"Umm...yea?" she asked.

"After taking time to think it over I have decided to give you the greatest honor known to the universe! I have decided to let you become mine, for I can deny my feelings for you no longer! Zim has...ffff-feelings for you."

"Ah-"Sawyer started.

"No need to thank me, human. I know you feel the great honor that has been bestowed upon you."

Dib was trying hard to suppress the urge to say something.

"Wow...I'm a little speechless,Zim." Sawyer said.

"As to be expected when you are chosen by Zim." he said proudly.

"I like you too, Zim." she said looking at Dib smugly.

Dib averted his eyes and sighed heavily running his fingers through his hair.

"I'd be happy to be yours." she said looking lovingly at Zim.

Dib couldn't hold it in anymore. "That is until your plan is complete. Right, Zim?"

Sawyer and Zim frowned. "Jealous are you, Dib-stink?" Zim raised one of his brows.

"Oh, very." Dib responded sarcastically. "We'll just see how long it takes for you to keep her.

"Silence, Dib-corn!" Zim reached out his hand to Sawyer. "Come, my Earth-beauty." he said.

Sawyer smiled and placed her and in Zim's and stood up. Before getting off the table Zim looked at Dib who was shooting him a look of hatred. Zim smirked and kicked Dib's tray of food into his face. Gaz let out a 'pfftt' before snickering loudly. Zim cackled loudly and walked away holding Sawyer's hand in his.

Zim led Sawyer to the end of the hallway near the stairs to the second floor. He looked around to make sure they were alone before saying anything. "So...Earth-beauty...are you happy?"

"Yeah...I'm just a little surprised."

"I know. Not many get to be with Zim. You have proven you are worthy of my affections." he grabbed both of her hands. "You will come over to my house after school, yes?" he asked impatiently.

"Yeah, of course."

"Good. You will meet me outside the school so that we may walk together."

"Okay."

"Zim must go to a filthy class soon. Try not to miss me too much." Zim said slowly taking his hands from hers and marching away.

Sawyer just smiled to herself.

After school Sawyer waited outside talking to Gaz while waiting for Zim to come out. Sawyer was a little excited to talk to Gaz about it.

"Can you believe I'm actually going out with Zim?" she asked pacing up and down the small front stairs.

"Eh." Gaz said leaning on the railing. "You have no taste in men."

"Should I be worried? I should be worried shouldn't I? What should I do? I've never dated an alien."

"He's as stupid and worthless as any regular boy. Now shut up about Zim. I'm sick of hearing about him."

"Sorry...I just don't have anyone else to talk to about it..."

Just then Dib walked out of the doors. He immediately looked at Sawyer. She turned her head.

Dib sighed heavily. "You just couldn't listen, huh?"

Sawyer ignored him.

"I'm starting my stop watch right now." he said clicking a button on his wrist watch. "I'm gonna count the seconds until I get to say I told you so."

"Just leave me alone, Dib." she said intentionally not looking in his direction.

Suddenly the door flung open hitting Dib in the back causing him to stumble off the stairs and grab onto Sawyer to keep from hitting the ground. It was Zim. "I am here Earth-beauty!" he said loudly. "We may-" Zim noticed Dib using Sawyer for support. His hands on her shoulders...the shoulders that now belonged to Zim. He stomped over and shoved Dib off of her. "Take your filthy shit hands off of her." he growled.

Dib scoffed. "I tripped."

"Lie! You are trying to sully her with your filthy Dib-hands! You keep your hands off of her." Zim then looked over at Gaz. "You, also, scary Dib-sister."

Gaz raised one eyebrow. "You mean like this?" she asked walking over and poking Sawyer in the arm.

"Gahh!" Zim said taking Sawyer by the arm and pulling her away.

"Ummm...talk to you later, Gaz." Sawyer said waving.

Dib snorted and reset his watch. "And the count down begins."

At Zim's house, Sawyer walked into the door with Zim and they were immediately bombarded by Gir in his dog outfit running in and throwing colorful confetti up in the air.

"Yay! Happy anniversary, Petunia!" he screeched gleefully.

Zim wasn't in the mode to deal with Gir right now. "Gir..isn't there something on TV you would like to watch? Sawyer and I want to talk."

Gir thought. "Noooooo..."he droned.

"Then just be silent."

"Kay!" he said throwing some confetti directly in Zim's face. He then turned on the TV and put his face up against the screen.

Zim wiped the confetti off of his face and pulled Sawyer over to the sofa and sat down. "Now, human, there is something we need to discuss."

"Okay." she said sitting down.

"You do realize that...now that you have agreed to be my love-pig, you now belong to me."

"I do?" Sawyer wasn't sure how she should feel about that statement.

"Yes. You are now Zim's property. This means you are not allowed to like anyone but me. You don't look at anyone else but me." he took her hands and held them up to eye level. "These hands...are not allowed to touch anyone else but me." he cooed slowly caressing her palms with his claws.

Sawyer blushed a little. She now knew how she felt about this. He seemed a little possessive but she thought it was perfectly sweet that he wanted her to only have eyes for him.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes. I'm just fine with that,Zim." she said moving closer to Zim and leaning in to kiss him.

"Awwwww!" Gir interrupted staring at them with lovey-dovey-ness.

Zim groaned and reached into his pocket taking out a few dollars. "Gir, here is some monies. Go buy some snac-"

Gir made a foghorn-like noise and grabbed the money before jumping out of the window shattering the glass.

Zim grumbled lowly.

"Now you know I'm still going to hang out with Gaz, right?"

Zim furrowed his brow. "Why? You have Zim now. Surely I am more entertaining than any human."

"Well Gaz is my friend. I talk to her about things you aren't interested in."

"Hmm...well I supposed as long as you don't leave me to be with her it's ok...but not the Dib-pig! You may not be friends with him any longer."

"Don't worry about that." she said sadly. "I don't want to be around him anymore-"

Zim silenced her with a forceful kiss. He wanted to hurry and get to the touchy part of their relationship. Sawyer pulled away looking a little surprised. Zim had the impression he had done something wrong. "Was that wrong? I'm still new to human affection. I just recently discovered that it isn't pain-based."

"No. That's fine." she smirked. "You should kiss me whenever you feel like it, Zim." she said sweetly. Zim's innocence toward human affection made her even more attracted to him. She took Zim's arms and wrapped them around her waist.

Zim gulped. "A-and you should also...touch Zim whenever you like..."

"Even your antenna?" she asked liking the idea of being able to touch him in any way.

Zim blushed a deep red. He desperately wanted her to touch them again. "Well...I- I- if you would like to do that you should definitely do...it." he said nervously.

"So they are a good sensitive?" she said planting many small kisses on Zim's cheek and chin.

Zim nodded shyly.

Sawyer smirked removing Zim's wig and contacts. Her hands reached up and slowly began to caress his right antenna sending a chill up Zim's spine. Zim melted into her touch. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and hung to the side of his mouth as he spouted dumb words like 'Guh' and 'Beh'. He laid down on his back and snuggled his head against her lap draping his legs over the sofa arms. He was in Heaven. Her strokes became shorter and faster. She would stop in between strokes and play with the edge of his antenna by fondling it between her index and middle finger. Zim's leg began to kick like a dog getting a good belly rub.

"Oooooahhhhoooo." Zim moaned. His toes and claws curling. "I llllliiiiikkkkeee my human." he said out loud. He was only supposed to think that but it slipped out. Zim could barely control his speech.

"You like this?" Sawyer placed a small kiss on the base of his antenna making Zim jump a little.

"Very..." he sighed. "Dib-thing is so jealous." he smirked.

"Why's that?"

"He does not get to be touched like this by you. And he can never intimately touch you because you are mine now." Zim said with a satisfied breath.

Sawyer suddenly stopped stroking. "Oh...heh yeah..." she laughed queasily.

The side of Zim's mouth twitched. "Nervous laugh?!" Zim knew what that meant. He quickly sat up. "Why do you nervous laugh? You...and Dib have done things...before Zim?"

"Well I've known Dib for three years now. I used to like him."

"So you have done things...years ago?"

"More like..."Sawyer didn't want to lie to Zim. She had better just come clean. "...Yesterday."

"UH?!" Zim uttered. "But you have known Zim since then!"

"Calm down, Zim!"

"You have cavorted with the Dib-monkey?!"

"ZIM!" Sawyer yelled.

Zim stopped. "What?"

"Just let me tell you everything. I'll tell you everything that happened." Sawyer sat Zim down and explained everything to him. She told him everything that Dib was telling her, how she felt about it and why. She also explained to him what they did and what happened afterward. Zim just sat there with a blank look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Zim." She said sadly trying not to cry. Whether or not they had only officially been together only a day, she felt like she had betrayed Zim. All over something she couldn't let go of. "I don't have any feelings for Dib after everything he has done. I only care about you, Zim."

Zim said nothing.

"I only hang out with Gaz. Dib is out of my life."

Zim was still silent. Sawyer felt like she had fucked up big time. She should have just kept her mouth shut. But then she didn't want to act like it didn't happen and keep Zim in the dark. "Zim...I'm sorry. I don't deserve to be liked by you."

"...No...you do not." Zim said.

Sawyer then remembered the best way to get Zim to put this behind them. "You're right...You...you are so amazing and genius."

"I am." he confirmed.

"You...the great Invader Zim. Liking a filthy human like me. I'm stupid for even thinking of anyone but you. You, my Irken ruler." she said swooning against his shoulder.

"...I will forgive you this time." he decided after hearing all her compliments. Which were all completely true. "It is Zim's fault for not telling you how he felt sooner."

"No...it's mine or falling for Dib again."

"Yes. You are quite stupid. But it is no excuse for his actions. The Dib has become a lot more tricky in these past years."

All of a sudden Gir jumped through the broken window. "I'm back!" he said holding two vanilla suck monkeys.

Zim groaned.

"Whatcha got there?" Sawyer asked Gir.

"Green monkey flavor!" he said putting the cups in her face and rubbing them against her cheeks.

"That says 'vanilla- roid rage' flavor." she pointed out.

Gir stopped and looked at the cups in disgust. "I'm never eating here again!" he said angrily throwing one cup to the floor.

"Hey if you don't want it I'll take it!" she exclaimed before he could throw the other one.

Gir looked at Sawyer and pouted. "Nnn-o."

"Zim! Make him share!"

Zim groaned. He was starting to remember why he tried to avoid her before. "Eh. Gir give her the juicy thingy thing."

"Nooooo..."he said handing it to her slowly.

Sawyer took it and smiled. "Thank you, Gir-" before she could finish Gir had taken it back and thrown it against the wall.

He giggled loudly and began running around the base.

"Did you see what he just did?!" Sawyer said pointing at Gir like a child telling on another. "Zim!"

"Enough! You are both irritating! Leave now!" he screamed.

"Me?" Sawyer asked pointing at herself.

"Yes you! I have feelings for Earth-beauty but there is only so much of you I can take when you are talking and not touching me. I shall see you tomorrow." he said standing up and pulling her toward the door.

"I'm sorry. But he threw it when I was about to drink it!"

"Yes, yes, Gir is very bad. Now begone, human!" Zim opened the door.

"Okay..."

Zim started to close the door when Sawyer stopped it with her arm. "Wait."

"Yes?"

"C-can I have a kiss?"

Zim sighed. "I suppose." he leaned toward her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

Sawyer frowned and grabbed Zim by the the collar and kissed him as forcefully as he did to her earlier. She quickly separated their lips with a faint 'pop'. "There now I can be happy for the rest of the night." she said goofily skipping off.

Zim shook his head and closed the door. He couldn't decide if he loved her or not. She was so annoying when she spoke...at least when it wasn't about Zim. Still as annoying and stupid as she was he was still his and Dib had touched her. That was unforgivable. He needed to put the Dib-pig in his place. He put on his wig and contacts and headed over to the Membrane household.

Zim walked up to Dib's door and knocked roughly. After a few seconds Gaz slowly opened the door.

"Oh it's you..." she said.

"I must speak with your Earth-weasel of a sibling." Zim said.

"Why?"

"I just need to Gaz-human."

"We-" Gaz was then hit with the door by Zim forcing it open. She stumbled and fell down. She was in shock.

"Know where is the Dib-pig?"

Gaz sat for a moment and started to growl lowly and clench her fists tightly. She trembled in anger as she picked herself up. She slowly raised her fist to punch Zim but she then stopped herself. "Don't kill him yet...Don't kill...him..." she chanted to herself while calmly walking into the kitchen.

"DIB-SHIT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs.

Dib came up from the basement and looked around and saw Zim standing in the living room.

"Zim? What do you want?" she said walking in to meet him.

"You!" Zim said.

"Me? What-" Dib was then shoved by Zim.

"You! Keep your filthy hands off of my Earth-beauty!" he said angrily.

"What?"

"She told me all the lies you told her and the touchy things you did to her. Keep away from her. She is mine; Irken property!"

Dib chuckled. "Really? You're determined to play this out as long as possible huh? You expect me believe you care about her?"

"You will believe what you want. Just know that if you touch my human again you shall be sorry."

"What do you care? You'll get rid of her anyway. So what if I had some fun with her?" he smirked. "I was just showing her the affection you won't give her."

Zim clenched his fists. "You think I will not show her affff-ections?! I will shower her with the love-ness!"

"Please, Zim you can stop with this act. I'm not stupid. Just admit that you're using her. There is no way you could possibly like her."

Zim was tired of hearing this from him. "I do not 'use' her! That is what you do with her. And you will do it no more Dib-stink! Leave her be. She doesn't feel anything for you anymore she wants to be Zim's!"

Dib raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't, huh? Hmm. Maybe that's why it was so easy to get her to take her clothes off yesterday. Ha! Face it, Zim. Sawyer is stupid. She's falling for your act but she's obviously still in love with me. Once I sweet talk her again I bet I could even have her kill you if I wanted."

"Do not call her stupid! Only I may call her that!"

"Look this whole thing is getting really old. I've known you for seven years Zim, I know when you're planning something. Sawyer is my friend. I don't want her to get hurt. Find some other girl for your plan."

"Friend? Ha! She wants nothing to do with you anymore!"

"Yeah right."

"She has promised me that she will never speak to you again in order to stay with Zim!"

"What?" Dib was actually kind of shocked. Maybe he had gone too far yesterday in what he said to her. Zim had her trust completely now. "Is that so?"

"Yes. That's why I am over here. I must request—NO! DEMAND! That you stay away from her. I don't want anymore of your germs on her since she is now mine. I shall be the only one who touches her. Her...soft human skin."

Dib smirked. "It is soft, isn't Zim?" he teased. Especially once you get under her clothes."

Zim's eyes widened. "I don't wish to her about that."

"Why? I'm just telling you how she feels. I mean...after all I did touch her first." he said with a devious grin.

"I don't care. Be quiet."

"You know Zim.." Dib said moving closer to Zim. "She is really is sensitive. I mean, once I kissed her it wasn't long before I had her tits in my hands."

A streak of red went across Zim's face. Part embarrassment and part rage. "Shut up human..." he said trying to remain calm.

"And all I had to do was lick her nipples once and they got so hard..."

"SILENCE!" Zim screamed trying not to hear anymore.

"I'm just letting you know how good I made your human feel." he said grinning slyly. "I mean we were getting so hot and heavy that I almost fucked her-" in a matter of seconds Dib was on the floor with one of Zim's spider-like legs from his PAK, pointed directly to his jugular.

"Shut up or die human!" Zim said ready to let the leg jab him in the throat. "I don't care what happened between you, shit-pig, but you will never experience it again with my human."

Dib laughed vengefully. "What's wrong? Don't like hearing that I almost fucked Sawyer? Well I almost did. She would have loved every minute of it."

Zim growled.

"Why are you getting so mad? No matter what you say I'm not gonna believe that you care about her."

"I don't care what you believe! Just stay away from me and my human!"

At that moment Gaz walked in and without a word moved Zim's spider leg to the side and helped her big-headed sibling back on to his feet. "What do you think you're doing?" Gaz asked angrily.

"Zim was lying about liking Sawyer and I called him on it." Dib answered. "He's just throwing a fit because I'm right."

Gaz looked at Zim. "I was talking to you, Zim. What do you think you're doing by not cutting his head off?"

"Ye—WHAT?!" Dib exclaimed.

"You two argue pretty loud. I could hear everything you were saying." she explained. "Now...I asked Zim why he didn't cut your head off like he should have done."

"You're taking Zim-wait...you heard everything?" Dib gulped.

"Yeah...I like the part where you said you had Sawyer in your room last night and 'almost fucked' her." Gaz said cracking her knuckles.

"Gaz...let me explain. It's not what you think."

"So you've been telling her you loved her all this time and you really don't care about her."

"That's not true. She's my friend! I was just trying to get her away from Zim. I figured if I told her I liked her I could keep Zim from using her for his plan against me. Zim is the one who is going to hurt her!

"So...if you had fucked her and gotten her away from Zim...what were you going to do when Zim gave up and left her alone? You don't like her that way so you would have just broken up with her right?"

"Well...I mean after a while...If I couldn't get used to being with her."

"Good. Good. I see. This is how you protect your 'friend'; keep her from someone she likes, trick her into believing someone she has loved for years loves her back but he really doesn't. And then break up with her AFTER you take her virginity and break her heart into the last pitiful piece that's left within he r miserable body. All because of something you THINK Zim is going to do because you don't trust him." Gaz nodded. "Yes. You are the world's greatest friend."

"You...you're missing the point."

"The point is you're going to make me lose her as a friend." she said struggling on the word 'friend'. "I'm not going to lose her to your stupidity." she cracked her neck.

"Ha! Pitiful human! You are about to get beat up by your sister!" Zim guffawed.

"So will you, Zim. If you don't leave." Gaz said.

"Fine, fine..." Zim said heading for the door. He suddenly stopped and looked back at Dib. "And about your inquiring that I am faking and that I don't really care about Sawyer, let me explain it this way: I have never been so sure about a feeling like this in all my years. I am as dedicated to this as I am as an invader. To be quite honest...I care for her as much as I hate you." he said with an icy glare.

A slight chill went up Dib's spine. He had never seen Zim look this intense. Was he really serious about Sawyer?

Without another word, Zim left the Membrane house. Gaz glared at Dib with contempt. "I'm sick of you, Dib. Sawyer may be stupid and easy to use but she's still been there for me even when I didn't want her. And she actually LOVED you. I never thought you'd treat her this way." she said getting madder with every word she spoke. "She wants Zim! So get over it. He obviously cares about her more than you do. I usually don't care what you and Zim do, but it's been seven years! Zim is so stupid he will NEVER destroy the Earth. Leave him alone. Leave Sawyer alone! Go die in a hole!"

"Gaz...you just don't get it. Zim is try-" with that Dib was punched dead in the face by Gaz. He was then punched again in the stomach. Then again in the mouth. Then the stomach again...he was getting this shit kicked out of him.

Finally after beating him to a near bloody pulp, Gaz stopped. She huffed and gasped trying to catch her breath. "I'm not kidding. I don't make many friends...but when I do you freak them out and scare them away. My life is not going to be ruined by you." she said brushing herself off. But before going upstairs she went back over to Dib and kicked him in the stomach.


End file.
